


tēi kallistēi

by lumenlunae



Category: Little Women (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae
Summary: Jo writes a letter to Laurie, confessing her feelings, that he shall never see. Disclaimer: very short.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	tēi kallistēi

Dearest Laurie,

If you’re reading this, and I hope you will never, κάθαρσις must be over. You have to know that this was never meant for your eyes to see. Yet you’ll still go on, won’t you?  
I know I am never going to find eyes beknown like yours again. Eyes that feel like home, if maybe you were allowed a closer look. But I’d prefer blindness and the dark over knowing you look at somebody else and get a glimpse of your whole world.  
I could never ever be enough for you. I know that. And still, I hoped I could be someone to you, maybe if I tried hard enough. But I cannot make you love me, I am aware of this. And it hurts so much to know that I will never mean to you what you mean to me.   
I am sure you don’t want to continue this. But I am scared to ask and finally cut ties. Because you are the love of my life and I cannot see me being with somebody else. I feel foolish to yearn for something everyone tells me I cannot have. I feel like one of the dusty shelves on my grandfather’s garret.   
And why should you even care about me, you are far gone, distant as can be, even in your heart. You are content living with her, I can tell. And if you’re not completely yet, you will be. As for me, I’ll do whatever I can do to not hand you the μῆλον τῆς Ἔριδος.  
I have mistaken affection for love. I felt ἔρως, you felt φιλíα, if even you felt anything at all. Amy is your Helen and you are her Paris. And I won’t be Eris, tēi kallistēi has already been decided.  
Maybe after all, we were not meant to be. But how I wish we were. I promised to never lose a soulmate ever again, and now I’m losing two. But it appears it does not matter anymore, does it, love?

Goodbye.  
Jo

**Author's Note:**

> κάθαρσις: Katharsis  
> μῆλον τῆς Ἔριδος: the Apple of Discord  
> ἔρως: eros, romantic love  
> φιλíα: philia, brotherly love  
> tēi kallistēi: for the most beautiful one
> 
> Look up Eris and the apple of discord or Plato's Symposium if you are interested in the terms used and why I did so.  
> I am still learning Ancient Greek, so please correct me if I am mistaken.  
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
